fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon World
"A Pokemon For Fans and First-Timers" Pokemon World, aka Pokemon for Switch is an new open-world Pokemon game meant for big-time fans and first-timers to the franchise. It takes an all-new spin to the Pokemon franchise; such as being full-on open world with seamless Pokemon battles, ability to customize your trainer through different uniforms, and all sorts of new open-world material that was inherited from their famous hit Breath of the Wild. This has been noted to be the last game Nintendo develops for the Switch before moving on to the Nintendo Flow. Unlike the previous Pokemon games, instead of the standard sister versions with seperate exclusive Pokemon; they decided to cram both versions into one version. The removal of the dual versions for each generation was to increase the exploration and value of it, so that way they could work out an epic and save less money. It is marketed as "Pokemon for Fans and First-Timers" because Nintendo, collaborating with Astralitz Games aims to go all-out on it, as to become the new Pokemon game to incorporate the use of an full seamless world with dozens of exploration, etc. It is, unlike the previous games a prequel to the Pokemon universe; which explains how the study of using Pokemon was invented. It runs at 720p undocked, and at 900p when docked and up to 5K docked in the Nintendo Flow. New Gameplay Mechanics The new gameplay mechanics are now possible in Pokemon World; *'Full-on customization for your trainer:' Aside from physical customizations such as skin or hair, you can get new uniforms for your trainer such as new casual suits, fancy suits such as tuxes or dresses. You can customize your uniform with accessories such as gym badges, achievements, or jewelry. Note that to be more realistic to tie-in with Breath of the Wild, icy areas (tundras) require special uniforms that must be worn, and windy deserts must require eye-protection such as goggles. *'Multiple save slots: '''This game now has mulitple save slots for multiple playthroughs with different starters, or different decisions. *'The ability to take on the gyms in ANY order:' Unlike the mainline previous games where there were only 8 gyms, there are a total of 18 gyms to tie-in with EVERY available type that can be found on the Pokemon. What makes this more dynamic is that when you do these in a certain order, the gyms in the latter will dynamically tie in with Pokemon fit for the order. After the prologue where you get to choose your starter Pokemon and go, you set to set off in an whole wide world where you can go in the areas at any order. *'Open-world:' There is now an open world that a trainer can traverse across, such as climbing up mountains, swimming, etc. However, some more demanding tasks that a trainer cannot do (such as Fly, Dive, etc) must be done via a Pokemon. For example, swimming across cold-water safely requires an Pokemon with the HM move Surf. Just like in Breath of the Wild, you can adjust the HUD to your needs; compass, or a minimap, or neither. Also, there's also a day/night system which transfers seamlessly via a time system. Some Pokemon can only be found at day, and some can only be found at night, depending on where you are right now. *'Weather: There are now weather environments, ranging from rain, thunderstorms, winds, etc. Some Pokemon can only be found on different types of weathers. *'''Pokemon League: After defeating the Pokemon League and becoming the new champion of Yuresia, the player will later be allowed to go on a new challenge called the World Championship, which is where the player aims to take on the other trainers from the other games (Red, Gold, May, etc) The championship is designed in a single-bracket elimination round tournament, and as for the other trainers; there's a fifty/fifty chance that in the next round, one of the trainers becomes eliminated. Shall the player win the Championship, they shall take home the World Championship trophy as an achievement. *'All-new Gameplay: '''Just as announced in 2018, Pokemon World will feature a brand new and unique battle system, which it will shift into an full on real-time battle system in an 3D-like battlefield. Instead of leveling up your Pokemon, you have to train them to earn stats up to a maximum of 250 health, and 150 of all stats via tasks. The battle engagement is similar in fashion to FFXV. *'D-Pad:' The D-Pad can be used to hotlink tools and gadgets, such as bikes, cameras, binoculars, metal detectors, fishing poles, keys, etc. *'Quest-data:' The Pokegear can be used to store quest data for certain events such as main quests, or side quests. It can also be used to store locations and notes; such as where to find rare Pokemon or sightings. *'Multi-player co-op:' Trainers can collaborate to solve problems in Switch multiplayer, such as trading pokemon, or competiting for badges/awards. You can also check other Trainer's badges and achievements to see how much they've gotten so far. As usual, when you beat the World Championship, you get to submit your score and team, and watch players try to compete and experiment what is the best team. There's also an Solarconvention which has you upload your trainer, and allows other players to compete against your trainer online. Statistics Book Statistic book is a special list of stats for the trainer; which includes the following; *Pokemon Caught *Pokemon Maxed *Legendaries Caught *Starters Caught *Battles Won *Gym Reduxes *Blackouts; **Trainer Blackout; Occurs when the player faints from hazards such as pitfalls, thunderstorms or cold water. **Battle Blackout; Occurs when the player loses a Pokemon battle. *Badges (also includes other badges aside from Gym Badges) *Yuresia Exploration *Moves Used *World Championships Won Plot A new scientist, nicknamed Professor Wilhelm, is seeking the idea of training the pocket monsters that he has found across the wild. He nicknames the pocket monsters "Pokemon" for the way that the pocket monsters are treated as, the "poke" for pocket, and the "mon" for monsters. He wanted to encourage people he nicknames "trainers" to go and use the Pokemon for all-sorts of purposes; battle, pets, competition, and compassion. He then goes on to present this in his lab in Eris City, where the trainer would first start at. He has gotten 3 Pokemon to use as starters. The trainer then selects one, and decides to head off in an journey to become the next World Champion. Looking out from Eris City, the trainer sees the world that he seeks to venture and journey forth in, representing with him running toward the routes and watching over the great fields and mountains that await him. '"Pokemon WORLD"' ''Throughout the exploration around the trainer, they seek to win the Pokemon League tournament and go on to the World Championships. Yuresia League (TBA) Gyms Elite Four and the Champion Pokechievements Reception Pokemon World got positive acclaim; for being the Pokemon that it has been seeking, such as gameplay improvements, a vast open world for venturing, and seamless battles. It got 90's on Metacritic indicating "universal acclaim", and an 10/10 on IGN and GameSpot, and an 40/40 on Famitsu. On Miiverse, popular posts include; *Fanart *Self-imposed challenges (The One-Man Army challenge is where you try to solo the World Championship with only ONE Pokemon) *"Probably the hardest Pokemon game so far" (In this game, there is a bit of early game hell as pretty strong Pokemon with higher stats than your starter can appear in the beginning, so most players new to this game would be advised to take the routes to the next town to avoid getting confused not knowing where to go) *Posts of secret items and buried treasure WatchMojo put this game at #1 on Top 10 Best Games of 2022, calling it the biggest standout from the franchise. Sales As an all-new, this game became the biggest hit in the series, with a high amount of sales exceeding the record of the previous Pokemon game, making it the "Final Fantasy XV" of the Pokemon franchise. Trivia *Just like Monster Hunter World, Pokemon World gets shifted over to a vast open world, making it's vast goal more faithful and accomplishing. Instead of using a turn-based battle system, it used an action time battle system, making it more faithful to time zones. *This is the first Pokemon game to earn a PEGI 12 rating (Non-realistic violence toward human characters) *It's likely that Pokemon World is a prequel to the entire series, as the Professor is actually creating the idea of using monsters he calls Pokemon as pets, battle, etc, instead of just educating the main player about Pokemon. Subpages Pokemon World/Pokedex Pokemon World/Tools Pokemon World/Yuresia Pokemon World/Uniforms Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Open World Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Rated 12 Games